(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging racks for hanging things and more particularly, to a hanging rack assembly, which is easy to assemble and allows adjustment of the number of hanging elements subject to actual requirements.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Hanging racks and clothes trees are intensively used in offices and houses for hanging hats, handbags, shopping bags, clothes, and many other personal things. However, these hanging racks and clothes trees occupy much floor space. Further, a hanging rack or clothes tree has a limited number of hooks or pegs for hanging things. The number of hooks or pegs of a hanging rack or clothes tree is not adjustable to fit different requirements. Further, people may affix a hanging rack to the door panel of a door in a house with screws or an adhesive, or hang a hanging rack on the topmost edge of the door panel for hanging things. After installation of a hanging rack in the door panel of a door, the hanging capacity of the hanging rack is not adjustable to fit actual needs.